vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Neptune (manga)
|-|Michiru Kaiou= |-|Sailor Neptune= |-|Super Sailor Neptune= |-|Princess Neptune= |-|Eternal Sailor Neptune= Summary Sailor Neptune is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System and was the ninth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Michiru Kaiou. Her attacks are based around the ocean or sea, precognition and powers granted by her mirror. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely 4-A. Higher with Talisman | At least 3-C, likely 3-B | High 3-A | Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Michiru Kaiou, Sailor Neptune, Princess Neptune, Soldier of the Deep Waters, Soldier of Depths (Mixx manga only), Soldier of the Sea, Solider of Embrace, Soldier of Comprehension, Soldier of Affinity, Soldier of the Ocean Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 16-17; 23 (Crystal Tokyo) Classification: Human, Infinity Academy Student, Sailor Senshi, Violinist Powers and Abilities: |-|Sailor Neptune= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Elemental Manipulation (Water and Ocean Manipulation), Planetary Magic, Weaponry and Empowerment (Astrological Physiology; can draw powers associated with her astrological planet), Telepathy, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Aura, Immortality (Types 4 & 8; as long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Regeneration (Likely Mid; Sailor Senshi possess the light of the planet protectors, which grants them regeneration), Precognition, Clairvoyance, Stealth Mastery, Anti-Magic, Past Life Awareness, Transformation (along with Cloth Manipulation), Spell Creation and Negation (Can also reverse spells with the henshin), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Teleportation (Can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Forcefield Creation, Illusion Creation, Paralysis Inducement via Musical Attacks, Power Masking, Summoning (Along with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto), Catoptromancy, Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation, Resistance to: Radiation, Brainwashing, Illusions, Energy Drain, Space-Time Warp, Existence Erasure, Life-Force and Soul Absorption |-|Super Sailor Neptune= All previous abilities enhanced, Powers via Crystal through her Planetary Object (with Sailor Crystal which lets her access higher forms and directly tap into the power of her planet), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to: Sleep Manipulation and Nightmares |-|Eternal Sailor Neptune= All from previous to a far higher degree, Energy Manipulation |-|Evil Sailor Neptune= All previous abilities plus Essence Manipulation (Can remove star seeds, Manipulation of the Totality of one's being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3) |-|Lambda Michiru= Same as previous normally plus Pure Form, Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Sailor Uranus). Higher with Talisman (The Three Talismans together held back Pharaoh 90Vol. 8, Act 37 Infinity 11 Infinite - Judgement -'') | At least '''Galaxy level', likely Multi-Galaxy level (Superior to Super Guardian Senshi) | High Universe level (Comparable to the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe whose powers are infinite, Galaxia attacked the Outer Senshi themselvesVol. 11, Act 53 Stars 4 instead of sending her Sailor Animamates to fight themVol. 12, Act 55 Stars 6) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, threatened Sailor Moon to unrecognizable degreeVol. 12, Act 58 Stars 9), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating someone's essence via the Galactica Bracelets. | Unknown with the Lambda PowerIt's never been confirmed if the Sailor Senshi maintained their Lambda Powers outside the Galaxy Cauldron. As such it's unlikely these powers can be ascribed to EoS Sailor Neptune, and it should be probably be considered along the lines of one-off power-ups. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Likely superior to Civilian Form HotaruVol. 11, Act 53 Stars 4''Vol. 12, ''Act 54 Stars 5 when transformed, faster than Sailor Chibi-Moon and Full Power Base Sailor moon) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Sailor Moon and the Kinmoku Senshi, who were able to traverse the galaxy in a panelVol. 12, Act 56 - Stars 7) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and the Eternal Amazon Senshi, who easily traveled 25,000 light-years in an instantVol. 12, Act 57 - Stars 8) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar (Stronger than Sailor Moon who can move on Nemesis) | At least Stellar | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic, likely Multi-Galactic | High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: At least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Sailor Uranus) | At least Galaxy level, likely Multi-Galaxy level (Superior to the Super Guardian Senshi) | High Universe level (Superior to Eternal Guardian Senshi) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Stamina: Fairly high. She flew to Neptune without difficulty in the Stars arc and destroyed various enemies without looking tired. She is also a skilled swimmer, so she has bulit up stamina as well. | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Range: Interplanetary (Can channel powers from her planet) | Universal+ | Unknown Standard Equipment: File:Sm.mangamoontiara.PNG.png|Tiara File:Deep_Aqua_Mirror.jpg|Deep Aqua Mirror File:M_marinecathedrale.gif|Marine Cathédrale File:M_neptunecrystal.gif|Neptune Crystal File:Galactica.bracletes.manga.png|Galactica Bracelets * Tiara: Part of any Sailor Senshi's fuku, except Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Galaxia, and Eternal Sailor Moon. When looking at the tiara from a distance it appears to have a rather simple smooth golden design with a circular red gem at it's centre. On closer inspection though one can see that it in fact has subtle details engraved in its surface and the gem itself is encased in a golden frame. * Deep Aqua Mirror: Sailor Neptune's Talisman, which she used to perform the attack "Submarine Reflection". It was used not only as a weapon, but also to reveal the truth and the location of enemies. The item is already possessed by the owner; rather than being made to summon the Holy Grail they were made to summon Sailor Saturn herself. The mirror has been seen to work for others beside Sailor Neptune as Chibiusa once used it to locate and teleport to a different location. Michiru gave Chibiusa the mirror at some point before the Dream Arc. When the Outer Sailor Guardians returned, Chibiusa teleported the mirror back to Super Sailor Neptune in order to help her fight the Dead Moon Circus. * Marine Cathédrale: The name of Michiru's violin. During one of her concerts, an audience member states, "I hear that her violin is a five hundred million yen Stradivarius named after the temple of the sea." Michiru, as Sailor Neptune, is also able to use her violin for attacking, as she used it to perform an unnamed sound attack in Act 30. She is also able to perform two attacks with her violin in the manga: Submarine Violin Tide and Galactica Violin Tide. * Neptune Crystal: The Sailor Crystal that Michiru Kaiou used to transform into the Super Sailor Neptune in the manga. It was given to her by Hotaru Tomoe. * Galactica Bracelets: Bracelets worn when Sailor Saturn was reconstructed to be a loyal subject to Sailor Galaxia. Can be used to fire blasts of energy at an enemy. Destroying them entirely and allowing the user to take their Sailor Crystal from them. They have purple and green gems on them. Intelligence: Very intelligent. She attended a school reserved for geniuses simply to spy on her enemies in the Infinity arc of the series and excelled in academics and the arts without much effort. She's also been shown to have sharp intuition and some form of precognition, which is enhanced by her Deep Aqua Mirror. Weaknesses: In-Character she is less likely to use her Talisman due to it having a very large obvious energy signature and if the three Talismans are gathered they will summon Sailor Saturn, whose destiny is to destroy the world. Needs to maintain concentration to use her magic. | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: : Magic: Michiru is a talented sorceress, who can create images and illusions at will and can channel her magic through her violin music, able to paralyze opponents. |-|Michiru Kaiou= : Henshin: Michiru can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Neptune and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. * Neptune Planet Power, Make Up: The first command used by Michiru Kaiou to transform into her standard, regular Sailor form as Sailor Neptune in the manga, and the only one shown to be used in the first anime series. Michiru shouts this phrase while raising her hand in the air and she became Sailor Neptune in an instant. * Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up: A transformation phrase used by Michiru Kaiou in the manga. She used it in order to transform into Super Sailor Neptune, using her Neptune Crystal. while holding her hand in the air she becomes Sailor Neptune in an instant. |-|Sailor Neptune= * Deep Submerge ｢深水没ディープ・サブマージ｣: Neptune summons the energy of the watery abyss. This attack is similar to the Moon Spiral Heart Attack. * Submarine Reflection ｢深海鏡射サブマリン・リフレクション｣: Utilizing the Deep Aqua Mirror, Sailor Neptune can create a beam of blue light. This light reveals her target's weakness, or destroy enemy spells and illusions, as well as destroy opponents who contain magic within them (like those resurrected by a curse). |-|Super Sailor Neptune= A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. |-|Eternal Sailor Neptune= The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Neptune's powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. * Star Seed Rip/Removal: The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. * Submarine Violin Tide ｢深海提琴潮流サブマリン・ヴィオロン・タイド｣: She uses her violin to create a tide of energy that washes her opponent away. This attack was likely comparable to Eternal Sailor Uranus' Space Turbulence. * Galactica Violin Tide ｢ギャラクティカ・提琴潮流ヴィオロン・タイド｣: An attack used by Sailor Neptune in the manga. It is an alternate "evil" version of her attack Submarine Violin Tide. * Galactica Planet Attack: The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. |-|Lambda Michiru= At the end of the series, Michiru absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Key: Base Sailor Neptune | Super Sailor Neptune | Eternal Sailor Neptune | Evil Sailor Neptune | Lambda Michiru Note: Gallery File:Michiru_Concept_Art.jpg File:Sailor Neptune Pluto Uranus Concept Art.jpg File:Submarine Reflection - Sailor Neptune Act.34 - Sailor Moon Crystal Season III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Musicians Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Pilots Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Princesses Category:Teachers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Royal Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Psychics Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Narcissists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Performers Category:Geniuses Category:Rich Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Reincarnation Users Category:Mirror Users Category:Element Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Environment Users Category:Planet Users Category:Music Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Cosmos Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier